


Sleepy Confessions

by Natsuki_Sawada



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Sawada/pseuds/Natsuki_Sawada
Summary: "So what about Wooseok do you like?"A regular Friday night conversation between Hyunggu and Yuto as the person in question was sleeping on Yuto's lap.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Constellations Fest for Pentagon





	Sleepy Confessions

It was a quiet Friday night. Wooseok, Yuto and Hyunggu had all gathered in their apartment living room for movie night. That was quickly forgotten about when they argued more over which characters would fall in love rather than watching the movie itself to find that answer. Now they were just relaxing as their energy levels were completely down.

"Is Wooseok still awake?" Hyunggu pointed to Wooseok lying down on the sofa with Yuto. Only now does Yuto realize that Wooseok's head was on his lap.

Wooseok's eyes were closed and his breath steady. Yuto didn't hesitate to put one hand on his head to see if he would react. He remained asleep.

"You should wake him up. We should be getting to sleep ourselves."

"I'm not sleeply yet. You can go back to your room if you want."

"You don't mind Wooseok sleeping on you?" He looked down to the boy sleeping peacefully.

"No, not really. It's actually kinda cute."

"Whipped much?"

"A-am not!" He protested in a slightly raised voice.

"Mmmhm. So why is your hand still petting him?" Yuto quickly retracted his hand causing Wooseok to stir a little in his sleep. He curled himself into a tighter ball as if the giant wasn't already squishing himself onto the sofa.

Yuto brought his hand back down slowly to soothe Wooseok back down. Much like a cat, Wooseok slightly leaned into his touch then fell still. He had a small smile on his face that showed Yuto that he was probably having a nice dream.

Now that Yuto was paying full attention to him, all he could think about was how soft the younger one's hair was. Despite being bleached green for a prank over a month ago, the boy's hair had practically returned back to normal in no time.

"Hello? Earth to Yuto? I'm still here." Hyunggu snapped his fingers to catch his attention back to him. "Seriously though if you're going to make googly eyes at him you should at least wait 'till I'm out of the room. Or until you actually confess."

Yuto blushed hard at that last part. At least Wooseok was fast asleep to hear anything. "You know I'm not going to do that and I wasn't making 'googly eyes' at him. I was just looking."

"Come on Yu. You've liked him for over a year now. Why won't you take the first step?"

It was clear that the two were close, he is literally sleeping on his lap right now for goodness sake. Yet there was a part of him that didn't dare take the first step into a more serious relationship.

The two met right here in this apartment. Yuto and Hyunggu threw the spare room on some random website hoping to get another person to help cover the rent. Wooseok was the decided winner seeing that he was the only that didn't look like a psychopath. None of them could have guessed that it would turn into such an amazing friendship.

At first glance, Wooseok was this tall, handsome, deep voiced vision. In reality, he was a kid that liked anime, music and cats. He would whine when they used their two days apart birthdays as seniority, he could name any type of milk by taste and would never ever eat cucumbers like a spoiled kid.

Wooseok was also beautiful on the inside. He wrote songs that Yuto would listen to on repeat without him knowing. He rapped about topics that he was so passionate for that simply talking about them wasn't enough to express himself. He created art that could only be described as Wooseok. Art that was both dark and deep but still had his purity in.

Compared to him, Yuto felt like he wasn't all that special. 

"Because I know that Wooseok deserves someone that is every way amazing as he is. And that's not me."

"Oh Yuto. You're plenty amazing yourself. Sure Wooseok would agree with me if he was awake." Maybe it was the fact that it was so late in the night or maybe he just didn't want to talk more about the topic but Yuto didn't feel like arguing back.

He still ran his fingers through Wooseok's hair. Even from the distance he could smell his shampoo faintly. With three boys in one apartment they often got their belongings mixed up. Wooseok smelled like Hyunggu this way sometimes. It was a joke how jealous he got over it.

Hyunggu was remarkable in a different way. Almost everything about him screamed passion. From the way he danced to how he took care of others to how he wasn't afraid to express who he truly was. He was almost opposite from Yuto in that way.

It wasn't like he was actually jealous of Hyunggu. It wasn't like he wasn't happy that the three of them were so close. He just couldn't help it every once in a while. He was fine keeping his feelings a secret. But at the same time, the possibility of Wooseok ending up with someone else...

"Can we, please, switch topics?"

"Sure. So what about Wooseok do you like?" Yuto almost stood up to hit him but was quickly reminded by the weight on his lap.

"How is that switching the topics?" He said through bared teeth.

"We were talking about why you don't confess. Now we're talking about why you like him. Seems like a different topic to me."

If it wasn't for Wooseok on his lap he would have attacked Hyunggu for playing so innocent. "I don't remember you ever saying why so I'm curious."

Yuto sighed, looking down once more. How can someone look so perfect and pretty while sleeping? He stopped petting him to admire him.

"What's there not to like?" 

"Okay Mr. Sappy pants, give me a real answer. Was there a time that you were like oof? Something?" Yuto gave a small smile.

"That's the thing. There wasn't a moment like that. Before I knew it he was always on my mind. His smile... his laugh... that when you compliment he'll hide behind his hands, that he'll jump in spot when he's happy, the fact that even though he's a giant he acts like he's tiny... just everything. There's so much that I love that I can't possibly think to list out." He scoffed at himself. "I must sound like an idiot right now."

"I think it's sweet. What do you think, Wooseok?" Yuto was confused until the suppose to be sleeping boy got up.

Yuto froze but his heart was beating out of his chest. "H-how long were you awake?"

"Since I asked when you would confess. Saw his eyes open after I said that." Hyunggu told him.

"You should have said something then!"

"Yuto?" Yuto didn't dare look at Wooseok. His head was spinning. He tried to remember everything he had said within the past few minutes. If there was a way to escape this situation.

"I-I- this- I- um- I'm sor-"

"Will you go out with me Yuto?" Wooseok gently took the same hand that was petting him into his. There was a significant difference in hand size that made it easy for Wooseok to hold firmly onto him.

"M-me?"

Wooseok nodded. "Adachi Yuto who always tries his best at everything. Who moved to a completely different country to follow his dreams. Who knows exactly how to cherish people he holds close. You, Yuto, who is so much more than you think. Will you go out with me?"

"I-I a-are you sure?"

"Oh my gosh! Just say yes already!" Hyunggu exasperated. Somehow it loosened Yuto's nerves ever so slightly.

He tightened his one hand's grip. "I-I would love to. But if you ever pretend to sleep like this again I will not hesitate to shave your head!"

Wooseok chuckled, pulling Yuto into a hug. "If you do that then you'll be left with a bald boyfriend."

"We haven't even gone on a d-date yet!"

"Well I'm going to make my awkward exit now. You two love birds have fun. But not too much fun!" Hyunggu left the blushing soon to be a couple alone.

When he left Wooseok just laid back down on Yuto's lap. This time he didn't sleep but enjoyed the warmth Yuto gave off as he stroked his hair once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ficfest. Original prompt: Wooseok falls asleep on Yuto's lap and Yuto has a conversation with someone else while stroking Wooseok's hair as if they were a sleeping cat


End file.
